Can You Two Just Make Out Already?
by silver tears and wasted fears
Summary: Ipod Challenge. Not even gonna explain, you guys know the drill. Puckelberry of course. "She was a trainwreck but he knew he wouldn't love her if she changed." Marked complete, but I may add more later.


**Trainwreck- Demi Lovato**

He loved her. He wasn't sure why. She was a crazy bitch, after all. I mean, certifiably pshyco. Everyone knew it. No one would every deny Rachel Berry being crazy. He's not exactly sure when he finally realized he loved her. He was just so glad she agreed to go out with him. She said they wouldn't make it, but look how far they had come. Here he was, twirling her in his arms, first dance as Mr. and Mrs. Puckerman. They had both got out of Lima, and were off in New York, doing bigger and better things. Somehow, they were perfect for eachother, despite being so different. I mean, opposites attract.

One thing Noah Puckerman was sure of: Rachel Berry may be a trainwreck but he wouldn't love her if she changed.

**I'm in Miami, Trick- LMFAO**

It was the summer before the Junior Year. Yeah, the one where they had just unjustifiably lost Regionals, and the baby had just been born. They all really needed to get away. And surprisingly, Rachel came up with the great idea.

"A glee trip to Miami!" she exclaimed. "A great way to emphasize team unity and-"

Puck had stopped listening to her after that. He knew that when they were in Miami, he was going to seduce Rachel Berry. He had wanted her ever since they dated way back when. Just cause they broke up, that wouldn't stop him. Her and Finn weren't official official yet, so he thinks it was okay.

Once they got to Miami, he knew it would be hard. She looked damn cute in that polka dot bikini. Guys were swarming her. And, surprisingly enough, she was letting them. Finn was off flirting with some beach blonde chick. Huh, that didn't last long.

So, Puck went to the nearest 7-11 and bought some coronas. He was a little shocked when Rachel actually agreed to drink them.

Hey, when in Miami, right?

**Will You Be Mine- Shayne Orok**

Puck couldn't believe he was doing this. He was a badass. He was a stud. He had bagged cougars all across town. Yet, here he was serenading Rachel Fucking Berry with some sappy-ass song during Glee.

The fuck?

How had he got here? He wasn't really sure. He just wanted her to be his. Really. He knew that was a fucking pussy thing to say, but that was it really.

But, still. He had learned to play piano. PIANO! All for this girl. But, he knew she had a soft spot for Shayne Orok, even though she said his vocals could use a little work.

So, here he was, singing "Will You Be Mine?" to her, during Glee.

But he looked at the smile on her face, and knew it was all worth it.

"So, Berry, will you be mine?"

**I'm On A Boat- The Lonely Island**

Puck bounded up the stairs to pick Rachel up on their date. He hadn't bothered knocking. The Berry Household was practically his second home. Her dads loved him, and he was there all the time. He walked into her room, and saw that she wasn't there. So, he walked into the adjoining bathroom,a nd was little surprise by what he saw.

There was Rachel, wearing nothing but a pink bra and a short skirt, singing I'm On A Boat.

"Fuck land, I'm on a boat Motherfucker. Fuck trees, I climb bouyes motherfucker. I'm on the deck with my boys motherfucker. This boat engine-"

He cleared his throat.

She looked over in shock. "Oh, Noah! I wasn't expecting you here so early. Please excuse my choice of song and state of undress. The Lonely Island is sort of a guilty pleasure of mine and I didn't think that-"

He cut her off with a hungry kiss to the mouth.

"Berry, you cursing? Fucking hot as hell." he said once they parted.

They were very, very late to their Breadstix reservation that night.

**About A Girl- The Academy Is...**

Noah Puckerman wasn't in love. I mean, he was Puck, for fuck's sake. The only women he ever loved were his mother, his sister, and his baby girl. There was a brief moment where he thought he loved Quinn, but that was just because she was his Baby Mama. Nothing else.

He wasn't in love. He couldn't be. Especially not with Rachel Berry.

Rachel Berry who dressed like a pre-schooler.

_Rachel Berry who looked like a wet dream in those short skirts of hers._

Rachel Berry who never knew when to shut the fuck up.

_Rachel Berry who knew how to listen exactly when the time was right. _

Rachel Berry who was selfish and way too self-involved.

_Rachel Berry who was the only one that stuck around for him after all the "babygate" drama. _

I mean, he couldn't be in love. He was Puck.

But, he couldn't breathe when he was around her.

Fuck, was he in love?

**On The Brightside- Never Shout Never**

"I'm a Lima Loser, and that's all I'm ever gonna be." Puck said, as he sat with Rachel Berry. The girl who recently had grown to be his best friend, after everybody else had abandoned him. He watched his ex-best friend rub _his _baby in Quinn's stomach. Everyone knew Puck was the father, and Quinn still wanted nothing to do with him. He was worthless.

"Noah, look at me." Rachel said firmly. "You are a Lima Loser. But only because you think you are. You're only ever gonna be as tall as your heart will let you be. Please, Noah, just think a little higher of yourself. I do."

He looked at her. Damn, no wonder he loved this girl.

**Shake and Shout- Stereo Skyline**

"Rach, you need to have fun." Puck said to his friend, as he laid across her bed while she made a homework schedule.

"Noah, I do have fun. I just know the right time to have fun. Just because I am not always wild and reckless like you, doesn't mean I don't do things purely for my enjoyment every once in a while."

He scoffed in disagreement. Because, color coding your under wear drawer? That doesn't really count.

"Come on, we're going out. You are going to have nothing but fun this weekend."

And he took her out. And they had a fantastic time. They drove around for hours talking about the lamest stuff, like Star Trek vs. Star Wars and all other things. She danced around like crazy when New Found Glory came on the radio. They spent hours at the beach even though it was the middle of the winter, doing cartwheels, and backflips, and screaming at the top of their lungs. When he finally took her home, she kissed him softly.

"Thank you for a weekend of pure undeniable fun, Noah." She said. And she walked out of the car before he could even respond.

She just made that fun weekend so much better.

**It's Warmer In the Basement- Cobra Starship**

"Noah! Noah let me out of here this instant!" She huffed indignantly.

"No can do, Rach. I'm not gonna let you out of there until you admit it." Puck replied. He had locked her in his basement. He knows, he knows, that sounded cruel. But, there was something very very important she had to admit, and he just wanted to hear her say it. Besides, he knew how stubborn she could be. There was plenty of food (all vegan of course), and water down there for her.

"HELP! HELP! MY BEST FRIEND IS A LUNATIC!" She shouted at the top of her lungs.

"Oh, That' s just rich coming from you." Noah said from outside the door. "Besides, my mom and sister are out. No one can hear you in this room."

It took three hours and many failed attempts to break the door down later, when he finally broke.

"Fine, I'll admit it." she squeaked out. "I kissed Noah Puckerman."

Noah grinned.

"And?" he added.

"And I want to do it again."

He flung the door open and smirked at her.

"Well, there's no time like the present."

**Runaway- Shayne Orok**

He was driving home from a brutal football practice when he saw her. He was driving especially slow. It was pouring rain, and despite the fact the he just wanted to go home, take a hot shower, and hit the hay, he was trying to be responsible.

Then suddenly, he saw her. A flash of pink contrasting against the dark of the night. He squinted through the downpour.

Was that- Rachel?

He pulled over and honked three times, then rolled down the window.

"Berry? Berry! What the fuck are you doing? It's raining cats and dogs out there!"

She ignored him and kept talking.

He hopped out of the car and grabbed her arm.

"Berry, get the fuck in my car, now!" He shouted.

She rolled her eyes, but went in anyway. She didn't really want to be in the rain.

"What the fuck, are you running away or something?" he said noticing her small pink bag over her shoulder.

She started wailing, her body shaking with sobs. He didn't know what do do or say, so he just held her wet, shivering, body in his arms and rubbed soothing cirlces against her back.

"Shh... shh, I'm here for you, okay? I'm here. It's all gonna be okay." He said. "Here, I'm gonna take you back to my house and get you in some dry clothes.

She looked up and was about to protest but she saw the look in his eyes, and let the objection die on her lips. It was nice to be cared for anyway.

**Smile For The Papparazzi- Cobra Starship**

They weren't sure how they got away with it. I mean, she was the hottest thing on Broadway. He was a musical sensation. The papparazzi was following them constantly. Every single move of theirs was carefully recored.

And yet, here they were. In a very small wedding ceremony. With only her maid of honor, Santana Lopez, and his best man, Sam Evans.

"Do you, Rachel Berry, take Noah Puckerman to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do." she said, eyes glimmering with unshed tears.

"And, do you, Noah Puckerman, take Rachel Berry, to be your lawfully wedded wife."

"Fuck yeah, I do." He said with a grin on his face the size of Texas.

"Well, you may now kiss the bride." The priest said.

And they did. And the only flashes that went off were from the camera of Avivah Puckerman. The woman was sobbing with happy tears, so glad that her son was marrying a nice, Jewish girl.


End file.
